1. Field
Embodiments relate to a compound, a photosensitive resin composition including the same, and a color filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device among many kinds of displays has an advantage of lightness, thinness, low cost, low power consumption for operation, and improved adherence to an integrated circuit, and has been widely used for a laptop computer, a monitor, and a TV screen.